A Love to Be Found
by GentleRapids
Summary: While Max mopes about Fang, who will reveal himself and save her from depression? Post-FANG
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys, I'm temporarily back from the dead! I have no excuses except being a lazy bitch, so yeah...plz plz plz forgive me!

This is a two shot, songfic i thought of..so don't kill me, i'll try to update the others this week...

DON'T OWN MAXIMUMDE

* * *

_2 a.m., where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_  
_The silent sounds of loneliness_  
_Wants to follow me to bed_

I look at the clock next to me...2 am. Everyone should be sleeping by now, so I reluctantly pulled myself off of my tissue-covered bed to drag my feet across the floor to go to the bathroom. After doing my business and not bothering to look at anything else. I catch my reflection on the mirror and stare at my useless self. It's been a week since Fang left...a week of endless crying and weeping.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_  
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

Where did that confident me go? Where did the assertive, strong-willed leader go?

_Too afraid to go inside_  
_For the pain of one more loveless night_  
_But the loneliness will stay with me_  
_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_

I just couldn't face sleeping in this bed, where I can probably still smell him on my pillow, that deep woodsy scent that I couldn't get enough of. The other side of the bed seem s so empty...so lonely.

_Broken pieces of_  
_A barely breathing story_  
_Where there once was love_  
_Now there's only me and the lonely_

All these happy memories go flashing through my head...our first kiss at the beach, our first date, all of the happy memories... All of that young love shit never lasts. I curl myself on the floor next to my bed, soundless sobs taking over my already fragile, thin body.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_  
_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_

Quietly singing an old lullaby Jeb used to sing to me, I resolved. "I'm going too be strong. I'm going to be who I really am...Maximum Ride and not some mopey hormonal heart-broken girl."

Then I whispered..."Goodbye, Fang..."

* * *

He sighed while he stood outside her door, ready to knock, but suddenly took his hand back. Will he ever get the courage to...

* * *

Please help me get my confident morale back up and REVIEW! I'll even accept criticism, hate notes, angry notes, encouragement...anything!


	2. Chapter 2

**A-HA, finally finished typing. Enjoy reading!**

**I absolutely, totally, completely, utterly, wholly, entirely do NOT own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away_

_ somehow_

The next morning, he actually knocked on the door, receiving a raspy "Come in." A thudding noise crashes through the sound waves and he whips his head to look for the source and came to realize that it was his heart running at pace usually reserved for escapes from evil labs, etc. He gathers up all of his courage and thinks of all the possible happy memories that would come if she says yes to him (not a proposal, guys). He sees her looking better than usual, well, at least better that a few weeks ago when Fang abandoned them. He stood behind her, observing at what she was looking at, and asked, throw all caution to the wind. "Max, I know you may be still hurting, but please...look at me, Max." She turns around. "Please say you'll give us a chance. Please, Max. I'll help you heal. I'll love you more than Fang could ever. Max, what do you say?"

His eyes meet with teary chocolate-brown eyes. She slightly shakes her head, choking out, "I'm so sorry." She runs past him, but he doesn't look at where she's going, but outside that window...she was looking at a certain someone...He hoped maybe that someone could love Max, since she already looks like she loves him.

Someone tugged on his shirt. Angel looks up at him with big, innocent (yeah, right) doe eyes. "She doesn't hate you, it's just that she doesn't see you in that way. You could still be a really good friend to her, you know. He'll help her..."

He nodded at her, "Thank you, Angel."

Her eyes were full of sympathy, "No need, Dylan."

_One step closer_

He was bringing up her breakfast after getting the mail from outside, and Max suddenly ran past him, with those distinguishable steps of her, out into the backyard. He placed the plate and glass on the island in the kitchen, and followed her at a slower pace until he was about a step behind her.

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_He stands there, thinking about her. This was one of those times when he wished soo much that he could see...her amazing hair, her wonderful eyes, her glorious smile, her beautiful face...what had he done to deserve so much angst. He didn't want to lay claim to her because he didn't want her to think that he would take advantage of her. But now, he couldn't afford to lose her._

_One step closer_

_So, he took that final step, and turned her towards him._

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_"Max, I just want you to know something. Ever since that day we met, I've loved you. Even when I became blind and you drifted towards Fang. But, I need to know something. Do you love me? I mean I'd be kinda sad if you didn't but if you did that would be great and we could finally be together. No, wait, I don't want to like make you think you have some kind of obligation to being with me, but can you consider __us__? I just love you too much to let you go now. Oh my god, I'm getting so mushy now," Max's face went from surprised to happy to amused to so joyful that she was tearing up. So, obviously, he misunderstood. "Max, are you crying...please don't cry! Was it something I said? Okay, I'll promise not to make more dung bombs! I'll even "_

_She cut off his ranting by a searing kiss and pulled back to see him smirking, back to his normal self._

_"You just couldn't resist me, could you?" Max just stuck her tongue at him. She was finally out of her sad shell._

_"Ugh, you're such an idiot!" She wrapped herself around his stomach. He gently smiled and hugged her back, placing his head in the crook of her neck, smelling the cinnamon scent of her hair. "I love you Max..."_

_Max sighed happily, hoping that the moment would last, but saw Dylan standing at the back door, staring at them with a wistful smile. Max smiled at him, and he smiled back showing that he wasn't angry at her._

_"I love you too, Iggy..."_

* * *

**Me: REVIEW! You can just say "good" or "bad" for all I care, but PLEASE REVIEW, whether it's fantastic or disgusting...TELL ME!**

**Gazzy: I think she had too many cookies...**

**Total: Really...couldn't tell.**


End file.
